Help/Lexicon
November's featured term is '''Fortfright' (aka Fortnight)! Nominate your favorite fanmade terms in the comments for next month's featured term! Click here to go to the archive '' This page is a lexicon page to help you out with your original character creations - as Monster High characters themselves use a lot of monsterfied terms to describe things in a monster's perspective, whether it be products, people, countries or even the way they greet people. We have compiled all of the terms from the Monster High Wiki's lexicon based on the terms used in the webisodes, books, online and in diaries. We as creators ourselves have also added fan-made terms for things that aren't canon but sound perfectly monsterfied to enhance your character's lingo. We may also substitute certain canon terms for terms that fit better into the actual names. Certain terms may be omitted due to non-relevance, and we may swap categories for terms to ones that fit. If you would like to add on a phrase or term, then please leave a comment below. Feel free to use any of the terms in your own creation, and remember to be yourself, be unique and be a monster, by giving your character its distinctive lingo! Names Real-life people/celebrities *Granite Sander: Garrett Sander *Lisi Scarrison: Lisi Harrison *Killee Rotley: Kellee Riley *Ooo-Ick Hardeeee: Eric Hardie *Erin Fitzterror: Erin Fitzgerald *Gorea Bailey: Laura Bailey *Grimmily Anne McSmiddlebopper: Emily-Anne Rigal *Gillary Clinton: Hillary Clinton *Justin Biter: Justin Bieber *Jaundice Brothers: Jonas Brothers *Selena Gloomez/Selena Bonez: Selena Gomez *undeadmau5: deadmau5 *Lady Gagoyle/Lady Gaghoul: Lady Gaga *Katy Scary: Katy Perry *Scary Madsaw: Terry Bradshaw *Grim Brown: Jim Brown *Howlie Long: Howie Long *Jean Paul Ghostier: Jean Paul Gaultier *Scarylin Monroe: Marylin Monroe *Webby Wonka: Willy Wonka *Nicki Mirage: Nicki Minaj *Gorege Washingterror: George Washington *Abrahaunt Lincoln: Abraham Lincoln *One Dead-Wrecktion: One Direction *Russell Howlard: Russell Howard *Helen Skeleton: Helen Skelton *Barney Horrorwood: Barney Harwood *Adderdele: Adele *Barkyonce: Beyonce People terms *RAD - Regular Attribute Dodgers: monsters *Normie: human *Ghoul: girl *Ghoul: student *Ghoul: fool (presumed) *Ghoulfriend: girlfriend *Boofriend: boyfriend *Manster: guy *Creature: teacher *Bloody: buddy *Fleshman: freshman *Dismembers: members *Store lurk: store clerk *Ogre achiever: over achiever *Goredian: guardian *Cursed-toadian: custodian *Coverghoul: covergirl School, science and subjects *Ghoul - school *Monsterlecular biology: molecular biology *Mad Science: Science *Monster Lit - Literature *Clawculus: Calculus *Home Ick: Home Economics *Biteology: Biology *Dragonomics: Economics *Freaky Economics: Economics *Hist. of the Undead: History (or variation) *Freakynomics: Economics *Dead Languages: Language class *Physical Deaducation: Physical Education *G-ogre-phy: Geography *Ocean-ogrephy: Oceanography *Study Howl: Study Hall *Scary Aptitude Test: Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) *Skullastic: Scholastic *Skullinary Arts: Culinary Arts *Freakia: Media class *Hurticulture: Horticulture *Hiss-tory: History *Dragonometry: Trigonometry Sport *Fearleading: cheerleading *Casketball: basketball *Shoccker: soccer *Screech volleyball: beach volleyball *Dodgeskull: dodgeball *Batminion: badminton *Die-athlon: triathlon Events *Howloween: Halloween *Clawsmas: Christmas *Howlidays: Holidays *Redismembrence Day: Remembrance Day Places *Screech: beach *Gritty: city *Creepateria: cafeteria *Vampitheater: amphitheater *Clawditorium: auditorium *Libury: Library *Maul: mall *Die-ner: diner *Entrail Park: Central Park *New Goreleans: New Orleans *Gnarleston: Charleston *Terrorbone Parish: Terrebonne Parish *Home of the boos: Home of the Blues *Scaris: Paris *Monte Scarlo: Monte Carlo *Four Screamers: Four Seasons *Great Scarrier Reef: Great Barrier Reef *Monster Horn Mountains: Big Horn Mountains *Bitealy: Italy *New Yuck: New York *Los Fangeles: Los Angeles *Batlanta: Atlanta *Fanghai: Shanghai *Hexico: Mexico *Califurnia: California *Burylin: Berlin *Madread: Madrid *Lisburn: Lisbon Communication *Wail: Mail *iCoffin: iPhone *iTomb: iPad or tablet *iCasket: iPod *MP-Freak Player: MP3 Player *E-wail: E-mail *Royal Wail: Royal Mail *Dead-Ex: Fed-Ex *Diespace: Myspace *Freakipedia: Wikipedia *FrightTube: YouTube *Critter: Twitter *Facespook: Facebook *Freakr: Flickr *Tomblr: Tumblr Entertainment Toys and Games *Gargoyles to Gargoyles: Apples to Apples *Angry Banshees: Angry Birds *Coffins and Normies: Dungeons and Dragons *Truth or Scare: Truth or Dare *Claws of Duty: Call of Duty *Dieminos: Dominos *Mournopoly: Monopoly *Scareabble: Scrabble *Grue/Gruedo: Clue/Cluedo *Fearby: Furby *Novi Scars: Novi Stars *Normie High: Monster High *Yelpzee: Yahtzee Books, Plays, Movies and Musicals *Scary Rotter: Harry Potter *Twihard: Twilight & Die Hard *West Side Gory: West Side Story *Dr Ghoulittle: Dr Doolittle *Romeo and Ghouliet: Romeo and Juliet *A Midsummer Night Scream: A Midsummer Night Dream *Macdeath: Macbeth *Wizard of Claws: Wizard of Oz *Alice's Misadventures in Monsterland: Alice in Wonderland *Wolfler on the Roof: Fiddler on the Roof *Tragic Mike: Magic Mike TV Shows *My Little Frankenpony, Fiendship is Tragic: My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic *Horrornation Street: Coronation Street *Pretty Little Monsters: Pretty Little Liars *Russell Howlard's Grim News: Russell Howard's Good News *Blue Creeper: Blue Peter Music *I Screamed a Scream: I Dreamed a Dream *Califurnia Ghouls: California Gurls *We Are Never Ever Putting Frankenstein Back Together: We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Companies and Products Newspapers and Magazines *7tween: Seventeen *Monster Beat Magazine: Teen Beat Magazine *Teen Scream: Teen Scene *Morgue Magazine: More Magazine *New Yuck Times: New York Times Fashion/cosmetic brands *Transylvania's Secret: Victoria's Secret *Furberry: Burberry *Ghost: Ghost *Gaultier: Ghostier *Louis Creton: Louis Vuitton *Demonic Pretty: Angelic Pretty Products or garments *Fearasil: Clearasil *Monsteriser: Moisturiser *Underscare: underwear *Curse: purse Food chains *Kentucky Fright Chicken: Kentucky Fried Chicken *Diemino's Screechza: Domino's Pizza *Slaughtto Ramen: Totto Ramen Other companies *Werewolf Hairlines: Werewolf Airlines *Gritish Scareways: British Scareways *Demonic Dreamz: Angelic Dreamz *Maultel: Mattel Food *Ghoulash: goulash *Dragon noodle soup: noodle soup *Screechza: pizza *Casketberry pie: pie containing casketberries *Spookacino: cappuccino *Coffinccino: cappuccino *Lairtte: Latte *Esprescare: Espresso *Batchup: ketchup *Monstard: mustard *Tarterror: Tartar sauce *Scaries: berries *Airdeads: Airheads *Dracula and Racula: Mike and Ike *Raspscary Ghoulis: Raspberry coulis *Scary Taffy: Laffy Taffy *SqueeTarts: SweeTarts *Freak-course-meal: Three-course-meal *Rockolate: Chocolate *Scaresheys: Hersheys Exclamations *Voltage *Oh my Ra: Oh my God *Oh my ghoul: Oh my God *Oh my goth: Oh my God *Totes-ma-ghost: Totally *Ka: Bull *Will-o-the-whoa Other terms *Gore-geous: gorgeous *Of corpse: Of course *Deadicated: dedicated *Beast: best *Ghoul: good *Ghoul: cool *Scary: very *Scare: Fair *Scare: there *Scare: wear *Spooktacular: spectacular *Fangtastic: fantastic *Phantastic: fantastic *Scaretastic: fantastic *Fintastic: fantastic *Forbitten: forbidden *Fur real: for real *Purrfect: perfect *Clawsome: awesome *Aqua-some: awesome *Creeperific: terrific *Poltergeistable: possible *Pawsible: possible *Flawsible: plausible *Scream: team *Cornertomb: cornerstone *Clawditions: auditions *Toads: totes; totally *Boo's who: who's who *Scream of the crop: cream of the crop *To mortalfy: to mortify *To fang out: to hang out *To lurk: to look *To scream: to seem *Screamingly: seemingly *To ghoulmunicate: to communicate *To Cleopatronize: to patronize *Boo-b-que: barbeque *Screesearch: research *Decomposition book: composition book *Ghoul Will: Good Will *Cryptionary: dictionary *Horrorscope: horoscope *Fearbook: yearbook *Creepover: sleepover *Law of Claws and Effect: Law of Cause and Effect *Wing and a scare: wing and a prayer *Honest to claw: honest to God *Self-decapitating: self-deprecating *Undeadly: deadly *Drearly: daily *Freakly: weekly *Freakly News: weekly news *Fortfright: fortnight *Hexicon: lexicon *Freak-of-a-kind: three-of-a-kind *Fangs: thanks *Monsterrific: Terrific *Terrorific: Terrific Category:Help